Forest Clearing
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: oneshot Miroku tells Kagome that he loves her and she accepts his feelings. They find an abondoned forest clearing and show each other the full extent of their feelings...Miroku X Kagome Lemon!


Forest Clearing

"Aaaaa-cho!" Kagome sneezed very loudly startling the group. "God, Kagome are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Inuayasha spat out, visibly irritated. Kagome scowled at him. "Its not my fault if i have to sneeze!" she spat back, just as irritated.

Sango sighed. 'here we go again!' she thought. Mroku was walking behind the group strangely quiet. Sango looked back towards him, and went to walk beside him, completely ingnoring the still bickering couple. "Is something wrong Miroku?" she asked lightly. He looked up at her and smiled sadly. Something was obviously wrong. Sango wanted to reach out her hand and wipe away the lines of sadness from his face. His voice interrupted her thought.

"Im in love with someone." he said quietly. Sango's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?" she said quite casually, despite the fact that her heart was beating rapidly. "Do you...do you think..." Sango looked up at him. "Do I think...what?" she gently urged him. Miroku looked toward Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still fighting. "Whenever Kagome is with Inuyasha, she seems happy." miroku kept staring at them. Sango was suprised by his comment, it was a little random. "Well, yes. She does." Sango replied uncertainly. Miroku turned to her again. "Sango," he said looking into her eyes. "Im in love with Kagome."

Sango stopped walking. "What?" she said quietly. Did she just hear him right? Miroku was in love with Kagome? Miroku reached out to grab her hand but she jerked it away. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "You unbelievable bastard!" she shouted, and took off on kilala in an instant. Inuyasha and kagome turned around, shocked. Miroku calmly watched Sango depart.  
"Miroku!" Kagome came running toward him, Inuyasha behind her. "Whats wrong? ... Where did Sango go?" she panted, trying to catch her breath. Miroku looked at Kagome strangely. "I told her I was in love with someone." Kagomes eye's widened. Inuyasha was getting an uneasy feeling. Kagome clapped her hands. "You finally told Sango you love her!" she said, trying to sound happy. Kagome couldnt help it. She did have feelings for Miroku, but she knew Sango did to. She had never wanted to betray her friend so she had never acted on them. She had been spending more time with Inuyasha lately, trying to heal the wounds in her heart. But now, it was all she could do to pretend that the fact that Miroku told Sango he loved her was a good thing.

"No," Miroku said slowly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face. "But..." Kagome didnt understand. Miroku reached out his hand and brushed Kagome's cheek. Kagome blushed deeply. Inuyasha stepped in front of kagome. "What the hell are you doing Miroku?" he said lowly, only intending for Miroku to hear it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome nudged him out of the way. At that moment, Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into a soft, possesive embrace.

"Inuyasha," he said looking at the enraged hanyou. "I am in love with Kagome." Inuyasha snarled at him. "What the hell Miroku! She doesn't love you!" Miroku looked at Kagome and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Kagome," he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Do you love me?" Kagome closed her eyes and let a tear fall. "Yes." She whispered. She turned towards Inuyasha who had been shocked beyond speech. "Im sorry." she said softly. "Sit."

Miroku took his cue and scooped Kagome into his arms, bridal style, and ran off into the distance. Everything could be dealt with later, Kagome thought. She could try to get Sango to understand and she could explain herself to Inuyasha. But for now, she just wanted to be one with her love, Miroku.

They finally came upon a clearing in the forest, with a soft grass as its floor. Miroku lowered Kagome to the ground and burrowed his face into her neck. "God Kagome," he said gruffly. "I've wanted this for so long...I need you." He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I need you so much it hurts!" Kagome could see the emotion in his eyes and felt hot tears spring to hers. She cupped his cheek. "I need you to." she said softly.

A low moan came from Miroku's throat, indicating the extent of his desire. He pressed his mouth upon hers softly, savoring the way her lips tasted. "You taste just as sweet as I dreamed you would." he said hotly against her lips. Kagome felt herself melt when Miroku's tounge entere her mouth.

He took charge of the kiss, ravageing her mouth. He moved all around the sweet cavern, as if he couldnt get enogh of it. Kagome felt her breasts throb with desire. Miroku felt the nipples pucker against his chest. He moved away from her delicious mouth and helped her pull her shirt over her head. The bra she wore was a flimsy lace, which barely covered anything. The creamy flesh of Kagome's breasts swelled over the top. Miroku ran his tounge around the top. Kagome shifted impatiently. Miroku looked up at her. "I want to savor every moment of this." he whispered lovingly. "Ok," she responded softly. "Lets take our time then." He smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome slipped her hands in his robe and pushed it away. Naturally, he was naked undernaeth and Kagome gasped at the sheer hardness of his manhood. Miroku put his arms around her once again to unclasp her bra. Once it was removed he stared at her in wonder. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." his voice was filled with emotion. Kagome watched as he appreciated her. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him towards a swelling mound.

Once Miroku's mouth came down on her breast, Kagome felt it throughout her whole body. Her womanhood ached for him. Miroku teased the other nipple in his hand while he worked his beautiful magic on the other. Kagome clutched his head against her body, moaning. His tounge traced its way around the outside and lightly sucked. Once he was done with the first, he gave the same delicious treatment to the remaining one. Kagome's hips thrust back and forth repulsively. His manhood was craddled against her, he felt the thrusts.

He lifted his head abruptly with a gasp. They both struggled to catch their breath. "Kagome," he said still panting, "Another stunt like that and I will have to take you in an instant." She looked at his hard manhood and knew his desire was high. She initiated the kiss this time. She pushed her lips onto his mouth and parted them with her tounge. She tasted the inside of his mouth until he was groaning.

Their tounges iterlocked and and struggled, brushed, and moved until miroku was the victor and took control over her mouth. As their kiss deepened Kagome ran her hands over his back and pulled him close until her breasts was flattened against his chest. His back was hard, and manly. Her hands felt the long slopes, and gave his tight buttocks a swift slap. Miroku released her mouth suddenly and looked at her. She stared back wide eyed, innocent. But Miroku could see the mischievious glint in her eye.  
He took hold of her hand and directed it toward his desire. He let it stop just inches above it, leaving the decision to her. "I want to love you." she said softly, and moved her hand toward his hardness. His mouth came down on hers hard, as she worked him. He began to gasp. "Ahhh...Kagome...so sweet..." she felt his body convulse and his pleasure emptied on her hand. Miroku slumpled against her, spent.  
After he had regained his composure he looked into her eyes fiercely. "I am going to love you forever." he spoke seriously. Kagome looked back into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek. "I have loved you forever." she said softly, her voice breaking. Miroku kissed her again and removed her skirt. When she was left with only her underwear, he looked up at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked at him lovingly. "As sure as I've ever been of anything in my life." she whispered. Miroku removed her panties, and stared at the sacred delta. He could feel her warmth, her desire. He began to lower his head. "I want to kiss you...everywhere." Kagome, realizing what he was about to do, shuddered with anticipating desire. His kissed his way down, finally parting the mouth of her womanhood with his tounge.

His tounge felt like fire, and Kagome felt it throughout her body. His tounge found the ultimate source of her desire and stroked it. Kagome wrapped her legs around his head and thrust her hips up and down. Miroku moved his tounge faster. Kagome gasped, and struggled for breath. She truly felt like she might die from this delicious sensation. She finally came in white hot flashes.

Miroku tasted the sweet wetness and could no longer control his own desire. He moved over her and plunged his manhood into her. He stopped abruptly when he encountered the barrier. He looked at her suprised. "Kagome, your..." She smiled. "Yes, because I've always been waiting for you." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she was suprised when she saw the same wetness in Miroku's. He broke through the barrier and thrust into her. She gasped. She began to say "Miroku!" but his mouth came down on hers.

He bagan to go faster, loving the way she gloved his manhood perfectly. They were one with each other and they could both feel it throughout their bodies. Their cries of ecstasty echoed in the forest. The both gasped each others name, and when they Climaxed together, Miroku held Kagome against him tightly.

Later, laying next to each other, Kagome traced the outline of his cheek with her hand. His eyes bore into her. "I love you more than anything Kagome." he whispered. She kissed his lips softly. "I do to." she mumured against his lips. "Then marry me." he said hotly. She felt her eyes water for the second time. "Okay." she said, she loved him so much. He smiled and kissed her again.

Well, that was only the second lemon I've ever done, so I dont know if its good or not...Anyway, I had never seen a Miroku X Kagome FanFic before so I decided I would do one. They make an interesting couple in my opinion. So, hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
